


New Breeder

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of but not completely), Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Dean in Heat, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, POV Multiple, Painful Sex, Pregnant Dean, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Difference, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Top Uriel, Voyeurism, Werecat Castiel, Werecat Clan, Werecat Lucifer, Werecat Michael, noncon, werecat benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had never imagined making a mistake this costly. Now he was weaponless with a creature chasing him through the woods and he was going into Heat.





	New Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of prompts.
> 
> FYI a bunch of random SPN angels and demons have now been turned into werecats though the Winchesters are still hunters. Castiel's clan was chosen randomly since the prompters just wanted various angels/demons as werecats (so I used a random generator to choose).

He was fucking screwed. Dean had accidentally let that creature get the jump on him and now he was weaponless. He was fucking lost in the woods with his heat creeping through his veins and clouding his mind. Dean could practically hear his heart pounding as he tore through the trees all the while weaving through them and trying desperately to get away. He was trying so fucking hard to get away and he could hear whatever was after him closing the distance between them.

Rapidly. 

Dean needed his gun. He needed help and he couldn’t believe this. Forgetting his pills was foolish and Dean silently cursed himself for the unforgivable mistake. Now he was going to have to deal with that mistake on top of everything else. His lungs were starting to burn and Dean suspected that whatever was after him was merely teasing him. It was enjoying the taste of his fear, adrenaline and the steadily growing scent of his Heat. It reminded him slightly of those Omega hunts he’d heard about.

The hunts Dean had been horrified to imagine happening to him.

“No. No no no no.” his father would never let him hunt on his own again. He was seventeen fucking years old and he’d just cost himself in the worst way imaginable. This was going to be it. His family would probably find his mangled corpse in the woods and Dean could feel his focus slipping from his tenuous grasp. His ability to rationally think was disappearing in the face of his Omega instincts and a pathetic whine escaped his trembling lips.

It was shortly after that sound escaped that whatever was following him hit his back and sent them rolling across the forest floor. Dean cried out at the impact but instead of the man he’d seen it was a huge cat and he struggled violently in terror. 

_A fucking werecat!_

But his struggles didn’t matter and before Dean realized it the animal had shredded his clothes. Dean started kicking and whining and struggling more violently in his attempt to get away from the threat on top of him. His heat sung through his veins and Dean could feel the slick that soaked his cunt between his cheeks as he squirmed.

“Please please please.” he wasn’t above begging right now, “Please.” His tone was broken and he whined low again. At this point Dean didn’t know what the fuck he was asking for. The werecat’s weight was crushing him into the ground and he could feel the soft fur against his naked body. His own fear and arousal was suffocating him and then the cat was replaced by the warm, naked body of the man the animal turned into.

An Alpha.

The smell of wild and spice caught his attention and sent his arousal surging. The creature pinning him down was clearly aroused and his hardness was pressing against Dean. He knew enough about werecats to know he didn’t want _that_ creature’s cock anywhere near his cunt.

“What’s a pretty little breeder doing all alone?” the werecat leaned close and sniffed his neck, “Unclaimed and never bred.” blue eyes gleamed and he licked Dean’s neck. Dean listened to the creature purring at his taste and Dean whined low in his throat. The scent of a powerful Alpha was only causing more slick to coat the inside of his cunt. He pushed his cunt back against the creature’s hardness and a low sound of desperation that had been lodged in his throat escaped.

The werecat  _smelled so good_  and he whined again. His conflicting emotions were causing Dean’s mind and body to rebel against each other. He bared his neck even as he struggled to free himself and instinct started to take over. Dean didn’t care anymore because his mind had started to scream  _mate mate mate_ even when he knew werecats didn’t take official mates. That fact didn’t matter to his human Omega instincts that were screaming that this Alpha  _smelled right_  in a way no other Alpha had. But Dean Winchester didn’t want to go down without some kind of struggle.

Rough hands flipped him over, sharp nails biting into his soft skin, before Dean found himself pinned to the ground. The werecat growled low and pressed him into the ground.

Seconds passed as Dean found himself shoved into position so his face was shoved into the ground, his knees spread wide and his cunt raised up. Without any kind of hesitation the werecat fucked right into Dean and he howled at the sensation. Dean’s fingers dug into the ground and he felt the werecat fucking into him roughly.

He’d never felt this full before. Barbs started to cut and shred the soft, vulnerable walls of his cunt and Dean howled in pain as the werecat only fucked faster and harder into him all the while releasing pleased growls.

Dean blinked through tears of pain as hands moved down to grip onto him, nails digging sharply into his hips, as he tried moving back into it. His instincts were screaming that he needed some kind of respite from the burning. The want that had settled in his stomach was urging him to mate and allow himself to be bred. The very things his pills, his fucking suppressants, were supposed to stop. “Fuck fuck fuck.” he choked and whimpered at the warring sensations of pain and pleasure. Dean could feel fingers digging into him harder. Dean could easily feel how the creature was thrusting viciously into him and biting at the exposed skin of his nape. And Dean’s Omega instincts wanted to harder. They demanded that an Alpha to fill him up and sate his Heat  _now_.

He _hated_ his instincts even as he shoved back and clenched down seeking a knot a werecat didn’t possess.

The werecat growled against Dean and he shuddered at the hungry tone. Dean whined and tried to move both wanting the werecat to fuck harder, fill him up and breed him but also to get off of him because the werecat was heavy as fuck and Dean’s cunt hurt as each thrust had barbs continuing to shred his inner walls.

Strong arms wrapped around him and the werecat was flush against his back all the while rutting into his soaked cunt and growling low in his throat.

Dean felt how his body tightened around the huge, barbed cock splitting him open and then there were sharp teeth biting into him to hold him in place. The teeth effortlessly split his blood and with horror Dean realized what had happened. The creature had bitten him. The creature had broken his skin and turned him.

He felt his orgasm taking over. Dean hated that the creature had done this to him. He hated that the werecat had caused him to come and was still fucking itself inside him as its barbs continued to cut him. Then he felt the creature come inside of him in thick, hot ropes.

Dean sobbed lowly as he felt what the werecat had done to him as it pulled out. Its sharp hook-like barbs tore at his insides even more. Dean tried to squirm away, needing to get away from the agony of its barbed cock, only for the werecat bite the back of his neck again to keep him in place.

He purred against Dean and the creature rolled its hips once more. After what felt like hours it pulled out while Dean could only lie there on the ground surrounded by the confusing scent of  _mate_. He couldn’t go back to his family. Not like this. His father would have to kill him.

The creature had fucked him, worked to breed him and had turned him.

Tears spilled down Dean’s cheeks even as the fire in his veins burned lowly. It was temporarily sated now that he was filled with the werecat’s seed. Another loud rumble and the werecat licked the blood on his neck. It nuzzled against his skin and then moved away. In seconds it was pulling him up and leading him away from his shredded pile of clothing.

Every step was agony, his cunt throbbing and leaking, as the strong hold continued to pull him along.

“Just kill me.” His demand came out low and Dean stumbled along. His instincts wanted to lean into the werecat’s warmth and nuzzle him. They wanted to him bury his face against the creature. This couldn’t go on. He was a hunter. It didn’t matter that the creature had turned him because Dean couldn’t give into this.

It would be better if the creature killed him.

Blue eyes turned to him and the werecat sent a hungry look in his direction. “No.” the voice was rough and caused a shiver to run down Dean’s spine. “You’re mine now. Mine to breed and share with my clan.” he crashed their lips together and swallowed Dean’s whine of need. Dean hated that he was already getting hard as the werecat broke the kiss to pull him along once more. “I caught you. I turned you. And I’ll breed you.” the creature sounded satisfied, “That’s how it is with breeders. They’re bred vigorously until they’re filled.”

Dean swallowed as he moved through the woods with the werecat not recognizing a single thing, “How…how were you so strong?” he needed the answer because he’d never come across anything like this blue eyed creature. Dean had never seen anything that strong and fast and vicious because he’d seen what the werecat had done to that other creature.

“You have probably never stumbled across an Alpha of my kind.” he grinned and it was all teeth. “I’ve never come across an Omega hunter before especially one all on his own. No mate. No protection. Never bred. Humans have no idea how to properly treat a breeder.” they were nearing the edge of the woods and Dean tried to pull away. One last act of defiance but the werecat’s hold was unbreakable. It was hard, possessive and greedy. The smell of wild and spices surrounded Dean each time he breathed in. It had him whining as the fire filling his body started to catch his attention once more making it harder to ignore the need.

It didn’t seem to matter that his cunt was ruined. He could feel slick, blood and come leaking out of his gaping, fucked open cunt and every step sent pain rushing up his spine along with the need generated by his Heat.

He whined low and Dean knew his green eyes were a green-gold. They flashed and the creature grinned at him. Dean didn’t know that the werecat could see the change slowly turning the hunter and, in a way, claiming him even further for the werecat’s kind.

“Shhh.” The werecat mockingly soothed as he tugged Dean towards a car Dean hadn’t noticed before. “I’m taking you to my clan and then I’ll take care of that little problem. We’ll keep you well fucked and full.” he kissed Dean softly on the lips and pushed him inside the car. Dean whined as he shook with want and need. He hated that Alpha and mate was practically singing through his veins.

* * *

Castiel purred lowly at the sight of the whining breeder. Omega gold eyes flashed at him in the low lighting and he grinned wickedly in delight. He was beyond satisfied that he’d caught the scent of a fertile breeder while he was enjoying the cool night. The breeders his clan had were pretty, pleasurable and more than a few had birthed kittens he’d put in their wombs but his clan could _always_ use more breeders.

A breeder this young would be able to produce far more litters then an older breeder.

At the moment his home smelled of mating and Heat. Castiel breathed in to savor the sweet scent of a newly changing werecat and slick that had slowly filled his small home nestled near the center of his clan. His eyes moved down the length of the breeder’s body to see slick leaking out of the breeder’s puffy, ruined cunt located just below the puckered entrance of the breeder's ass and Castiel shifted so he could prepare to shove himself back inside. He rarely left the breeder without either a cock or plug inside him as he worked to breed up the pretty Omega.

It was only the first day and he knew he would be sharing the breeder with the rest of his clan soon enough. Each member would enjoy turns at a new, fertile breeder’s cunt and Castiel wouldn’t deny his clan another womb to breed. Werecat clans always shared breeders with the entire clan.

Young breeders always produced a very healthy sized first litter, their wombs ripe and fertile, and Castiel knew his clan could always use another large litter to raise. His clan could always use more breeders as they continued to expand.

The breeder whined lowly only to gasp when Castiel fucked back inside of his cunt with a snarl. A satisfied purr followed and then Castiel’s hips were rapidly snapping forward against the breeder’s cunt. The sound of his balls slapping against the whining, sobbing breeder filled the room as Castiel fucked him at a quick pace and his barbs viciously cut the breeder’s cunt to stimulate the breeder.

Castiel relished how the young breeder pushed back into his thrusts and tightened around his cock instinctively while pleasured and pained sounds escaped him as Castiel vigorously worked to breed him.

He knew that heat burned low in the breeder’s gut and the newly turned werecat, once a lost little human, was probably mentally screaming at himself for his actions. It was more than obvious when he caught the breeder’s eyes and saw the self-hate hiding behind the desperate need associated with a breeding Heat.

Some breeders took awhile to understand their place within a clan and others took to it quickly. Castiel was sure this breeder would eagerly take his place in the clan once he settled properly.

“ _Breeder_.” The word was growled lowly and his thrusts became wild. Castiel lost himself to his instincts to the point he sounded near animalistic. Under him the breeder moaned. A flush stole over his cheeks and Castiel didn’t doubt that the breeder wanted the fire burning inside of him to stop.

Castiel knew the breeder was nowhere near the end of his Heat. He could practically sense that the breeder was telling himself that if he just let Castiel fuck him and mate him then his Heat would end quicker. There wasn’t a question that the breeder, young enough that the clan would get a large number of litters from him, hoped to escape once his Heat had been sated.

“You smell so good.” Castiel’s rough tongue moved over the breeder’s skin and the Omega shivered at his touch. He let his pheromones flood the air and knew that all of the breeder’s senses were drowning in his scent. The breeder would only be able to smell Castiel’s arousal and how the scent covered him along with Castiel’s seed fucked deep into his cunt. “Pretty little breeder.”

Teeth bit into the breeder again, firmly holding him in place as Castiel’s hips worked forward quicker, before his hips stuttered and he came inside of the breeder once more. Castiel’s hips thrust forward in short little jabs as he worked to get every drop inside the breeder crying out under him.

A few seconds later he pulled out and the breeder whined at the barbs cutting him even more on the way out before Castiel worked a plug back inside the mess he’d left behind. Castiel carefully rolled the breeder over and purred at the Omega’s flushed cheeks. He loved the needy little whimpers escaping the breeder and moved to take the breeder’s tiny cock into his mouth.

Castiel’s hands easily held the trembling breeder down as he bucked up into Castiel with a whine and tried in vain to stop other needy sounds escaping his mouth.

Now that the need that accompanied his heat wasn’t trying to burn the breeder alive Castiel could tell that his mouth was going to drive the breeder insane. It wasn’t something his kind did but Castiel knew what effect it would have on the newly turned breeder. Breeder’s could be very sensitive even the male ones. He knew the tiny cock would send bursts of pleasure through the breeder as one of his fingers brushed the smooth underside and drifted back to where the plug stuck out.

Castiel lapped at the tip when he moved up and then sucked on the breeder's small cock with a pleased sound. It didn’t take much for the breeder to come with a scream, no doubt soaking his plug, as Castiel sucked the sensitive head with relish. He moved up the shaking breeder’s body and pressed their mouths together all the while rocking up between the breeder’s legs as his cock filled again.

Castiel hoped the breeder could taste his satisfaction. He could tell by the emotion in those gorgeous gold eyes that the breeder was hoping he wouldn’t be successful. It was spiteful and petty. It wouldn’t matter. With a clan of werecats fucking and breeding his cunt for days the new little werecat breeder would be carrying a very healthy litter of kittens by the end of his Heat regardless of his feelings. Their barbs helped to ensure that fact.

And on the second day of his Heat the breeder would be too far gone to care how many werecats took a turn at his dripping cunt. He’d be yowling for it.

Castiel broke for air and dragged the breeder into his arms before he shoved his face into the Omega’s neck. He breathed in the scent of breeder and change as it mixed with the scents of Heat and fertility. His own scent was practically saturating the pretty breeder. It wouldn’t last for long once the change completely settled and the breeder’s body slipped right into his new form.

Then the clan would get to enjoy their turn at the newest breeder’s cunt.

He lay there listening to the breeder’s even breathing and when he heard the needy little whimpers escaping that indicated the breeder’s Heat was flaring Castiel rolled the breeder back to his belly to work out the plug. Castiel had gotten to the point where he could recognize when the Heat would be unbearable, hours of fucking and observing giving him knowledge, and he was ready to work to breed the young werecat.

“I’m going to fuck you full.” he grunted when his cock slid inside the breeder’s slick and sloppy cunt. The only indication that the breeder had felt him was the sound of another needy, pained whimper accompanied by the breeder clenching down on him and shoving back. “I’m going to fill you until you’re swollen with your first litter.” Castiel slammed forward and the breeder gasped.

He pounded into the whining breeder repeatedly, chasing his next release, as more of those broken little sounds echoed off the walls.

“Pretty breeder.” Castiel grunted and came inside the breeder once more.

A few more hours later the change completed and Castiel watched as the breeder’s body shifted into a gorgeous werecat form. Soft fur, sleek lines and a heady, tempting scent wrapped up in a significantly smaller form. Immediately the breeder scrambled on four legs, panic and horror noticeable in pretty gold eyes, as Castiel watched the breeder tear out of his home.

Castiel made it to his doorway. He leaned against the frame and watched the mad dash of his clan chasing the fertile breeder. Immediately Lucifer was on the breeder, rolling them and the second he got himself on top Castiel watched sharp teeth lock into the breeder’s scruff as Lucifer’s barbed cock sheathed itself inside the breeder’s swollen cunt.

His clan circled the yowling and howling breeder as Lucifer viciously fucked the new werecat’s cunt. The pained yowls more than indication that Lucifer’s barbs were cutting the breeder’s insides and stimulating the breeder’s body to release an egg for fertilization now that the transformation was complete.

Lucifer fucked forward over and over as the breeder yowled loudly with each thrust until he slammed deep and obvious came inside the yowling breeder.

Castiel watched Lucifer pull out and Uriel quickly replaced him. The older werecat’s sleek dark coat gleamed in the fading sunlight as his sharp teeth dug into the breeder’s scruff and he quickly fucked his cock into the breeder’s cunt without pause. Off to the side Castiel could see several of the clan's breeders. Samandriel was swollen, belly large and hanging with his second litter, and nestled next to him Hael's own stomach bulged with her first litter. Near them he could see Anna, small and soft, and he knew she'd be nearing her next Heat within a month.

His eyes moved back to where the newest clan breeder was taking Uriel's cock. Yowls echoed in the cool air. Castiel’s cock hardened in at the memory of vigorously fucking that breeder’s cunt over and over without sharing. He’d get more chances but he needed rest and the rest of the clan deserved as many chances as they could to breed the newest breeder.

After Uriel came Bartholomew, Balthazar, Victor, Ion, Inias and Arthur. Then Castiel watched the werecat who sired him, Michael, bite into the new breeder’s scruff as he mounted the yowling werecat and then his sire was rapidly fucking forward.

Each werecat caught the squirming, yowling breeder and once their teeth were locked in his scruff they were quick to bury themselves in the breeder’s swollen, fertile cunt. He started getting tired when Ishim sheathed himself inside of the breeder and Castiel ended up deciding to rest in the middle of Alastair’s almost violent attempt at breeding.

When he woke up Castiel could still hear the breeder yowling though it was more than obvious it had changed from the breeder trying to escape to yowling to attract mates to breed his empty womb.

Castiel changed into his feline form and padded out of his home into the light.

In the center of the clan’s homes the new breeder was sprawled out, tail canted to the side, while his cunt took Zachariah’s cock at a rapid pace. Castiel personally _hated_ the werecat, one of the oldest in the clan, but it wasn’t his place to deny any member of the clan the right at a breeder’s cunt. No matter that he’d caught, turned and brought the breeder back.

The breeder looked exhausted when Castiel prowled around him and looked at hooded gold eyes. It was more than obvious his clan hadn’t given the breeder a second to rest and had instead worked to make up for lost time, the time that Castiel had been able to breed him by himself while the clan waited, no doubt listening, for their turn.

A low cry escaped when Zachariah slammed deep and his hips rutted forward before he pulled out, barbs no doubt cutting the breeder’s inner walls again on the way out, before he walked away with a deeply satisfied air.

Castiel slipped behind the breeder, cutting off the next interested member of his clan, so he could climb on top of the trembling breeder and bite into his scruff. His hips shifted into place, the breeder’s tail moved out of the way to expose his ruined cunt, and fucked himself inside with a purr of pleasure.

It felt even better in his natural form.

The breeder was soft and so much smaller than him. Its cunt flexed tightly around him and yowls of need and pain escaped with each quick snap of his hips. Castiel lost himself in the sensation of fucking a breeder’s cunt and the heavy scent of a deeply satisfied clan.

Castiel kept working his hips forward, over and over and over, until his orgasm had him slamming deep and jerking as his cock emptied another load into the breeder’s thoroughly soaked cunt.

He reluctantly released the breeder’s scruff, slid out with his barbs catching on the breeder’s tender insides, and moved out of the way.

Castiel watched his release, slick and blood lazily leak out of the breeder’s swollen cunt until his view was blocked by one of the biggest werecats in the clan, Benny. The werecat greedily climbed on top of the breeder and bit sharply into what Castiel knew was a soft scruff.

Yowls cut through the air again when Benny started fucking.

The breeder’s Heat ended up lasting for seven days, the longest a werecat’s Heat could possibly last, and Castiel lost track of how many times the newest werecat’s cunt took a cock. He lost track of how many attempts at breeding he’d gotten to take but by the end of the seventh day it was more than obvious that the new breeder’s womb was thoroughly bred with the breeder’s first litter.

Castiel watched Michael, back in his human form, push a plug into the breeder’s gaping cunt. His eyes drifted down to take in the large swell of a come filled breeder and purred lowly in satisfaction. Castiel’s sire’s dark hair, the color he’d given Castiel, gleamed in the low light of the sun as he gave a nod of approval to Castiel for the pretty breeder he’d brought back. Michael easily lifted the breeder into his arms and carried him off. They would clean him, tend to his needs and then the breeder would be integrated into the clan officially.

As Castiel watched Michael walk away he felt confident that at least one of the kittens growing in that breeder’s womb belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean saw a lot of use in this one by a lot of characters and several I don't typically work with. When Zachariah's name came up in that name generator (since I didn't want to choose) I wasn't completely sure about it but I figured "fuck it" and went with it. Hopefully that didn't turn anyone off.
> 
> I'm still going through that folder on my laptop (I didn't realize I had several werecat fics just waiting oops). This is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted. I'd forgotten I had created a whole culture for werecats based on the first prompt I'd gotten for werecats...hopefully you all liked this one as well.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
